WAR
by Flaky Kagamine
Summary: Flippy encontro a una niña en medio de la guerra su nombre es Flaky a los pocos dias se enamoran? Podran ser felices a pesar de los desafios que se les atraviesen descrubanlo.
1. Chapter 1

W.A.R

Flippy Pov

Todo estaba manchado de sangre niños llorando, cuerpos yacentes en el piso, personas buscando a su familia y pude ver una escena que me llamo mucho la atención era una niña pelirroja de unos 12 años más o menos quien estaba con sus padres pero su padre estaba peleando con un soldado mientras la pequeña corría con su madre pero a su padre lo mataron mientras que a su madre le acaban de disparar la pequeña estaba muy asustada pero que rayos esa niña se la aventó al soldado y le esa pegando y pobre niña tengo que ayudarla

Flippy: Hey suéltala maldito infeliz

Tiger: Cállate maldito y no la soltare jajaja tiene un buen cuerpo para tener 12

Flaky: Suéltame maldito¡

Flippy: Ahora si maldito ya la acabaste

Tiger: Que ra

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia él y le di una patada en el estomago eso hizo que soltara a la pequeña niña quien solo corrió hacia a mí para esconderse detrás de mi

Flaky: M-muchas gracias por ayudarme señor

Flippy: Señor? Para tu información no soy un "Señor" y vámonos de aquí rápido puede despertar y eso no me gustara

Flaky: Si

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos algunas veces la niña tropezaba por la que la tuve que cagara pasamos muchas casas ella veía aterrada las escenas trate de calmarla pero no pude pero para tener 12 años llora mucho -.-` y al fin llegamos a un lugar al poco rato ella se tranquilizo y pudimos hablar

Flippy: Ahora si dime cuál es tu nombre

Flaky: Me llamo Flaky y tú

Flippy: Yo me llamo Flippy

Flaky: Tienes un nombre bonito

Flippy: Gracias pero dime tienes a alguien mas

Flaky: Emm etto no

Flippy: Muy bien

Flaky: Por cierto cuántos años tienes

Flippy: Yo no soy un señor y tengo 15 e.e

Flaky: 15 ok

Flippy: Pasa algo

Flaky: N-no pero es que eres muy lindo

Al oír eso no pude evitar sonrojarme pero debo admitirlo ella también es linda sus ojos color carmesí su largo y rebelde cabello rojizo era hermoso es muy bonita creo que esa niña me esta empezando a gustar

Flaky: Y dime para tener 15 años eres muy joven para estar en la guerra

Flippy: Lo sé y para tener 12 años eres muy valiente eh niña

Flaky: Y tú tienes amigos

Flippy: Sip sus nombre son Sneaky y Mouse kabom el tiene tu edad podrían llevarse bien pero ven vámonos de aquí tenemos que ir al cuartel ahí veré que puedo hacer contiguo

Flaky: Esta bien

Flippy: Muy bien sígueme

La pequeña niña y yo caminamos hasta llegar al cuartel donde para mi sorpresa estaba la general Alex para ser mujer parecía hombre tan solo porque su pelo era un poco corto

Alex: Que paso soldado Flippy quien esta pequeña niña :3

Flippy: General ella es Flaky

Flaky: H-hola

Alex: Que linda niña yo cuidare de ti

Flippy: O.O

Alex: Soldado Flippy puede retirarse con los demás

Flippy: S-si general

Alex: Seremos buenas amigas eh Flaky

Flaky: Si generala Alex

Alex: Solo dime Alex si cariño

Flaky: Si Alex jeje

Al salir de ahí me quede impactado como la general pudo ser tan gentil con esa niña unos compañeros que estaban ahí comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido

Splendid: Wow no puedo creer que la general su portara así con una niña bueno es obvio ella es una niña y nosotros todo machos que se respetan

Mouse: Claro que si Splendid

Bruno: Bueno chicos veamos cuando dura esa niñata en el ejército

Flippy: Creo que se quedara un buen tiempo chicos

Paso la noche y llego la mañana todos se despertaron de mala gana a sí que se vistieron se arreglaron se pusieron sus trajes de militar y se fueron al campo

Alex: Buenos días chicos

Todos: Buenos días general

Alex: Chicos por hoy les daré el día libre pueden divertirse

Flippy: General se siente bien

Alex: Si soldado flippy y sigua con ese tono y les quito el día e.e

Todos: Gracias general

Alex: Pueden retirarse

Todos regresamos a nuestros cuartos con nuestros compañeros planeando que hacer el día de hoy así que nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos dijimos que fuéramos al rio que está cerca del cuartel

Splendid: Que esperan chicos vengan

Flippy: No hay nada más genial que jugar en el rio

Mouse: Miren quien está ahí

Todos miramos hacia donde Mouse apuntaba y pudimos ver a unas chicas que al parecer eran de nuestro cuartel jugando con Flaky y para nuestra sorpresa estaba ahí el general Alex

Alex: Hey Hola chicos¡

Todos: H-hola g-general

Alex: Vengan chicos vamos a divertirnos con las chicas

Petunia: Ven Flaky tu puedes

Flaky: No se el agua está muy fría y WAAAAAAAAAA

Alex: Jajaja pobre Flaky yo voy por ella

La general se lanzo al agua pero ya pasaron los minutos y no salía con Flaky nos fuimos preocupado hasta que unas burbujas salieron y después de eso salió la general con Flaky en brazos

Alex: Aquí esta

Flaky: Tonto pez no me quería soltar QAQ

Petunia: Pobre mejor ven estate con nosotras así estarás a salvo querida

Flaky: Gracias Petunia Chan

Petunia: De nada para que estamos las amigas

Mouse: Que cursis

Flaky: Cállate ¬¬

Mouse: Huy que carácter

Petunia: No lo hagas caso ven sal del agua

Flaky: Ok

Cuando Flaky salió del agua pude notar que tenía un traje de baño muy bonito de color azul con rayas amarillas debo admitir que para tener 12 años tiene un muy buen cuerpo por lo cual todos los presentes ahí (hombres e.e) nos sonrojamos

Flippy: Bueno chicos que esperan vamos a divertirnos

Todos: Siii

Splendid: Que les parece un juego de Chicos vs Chicas e.e

Alex: Y qué clase de juego es Splendid

Splendid: General cuántos años tiene

Alex: Tengo 18 años :3

Todos excepto Flaky:18¡

Alex: Si

Flippy: Eres muy joven para ser general del ejercito

Alex: Lo sé pero bueno el coronel me llama ustedes diviértanse chicos los veo luego

Todos: Sii adiós

Alex: Flaky tengo que hablar contiguo más al rato

Flaky: Si

Flippy: Muy bien a que quieren jugar

Petunia: Voleibol

Giggels: Noo mejor emm no se me ocurre nada

Flaky: Guerra agua que Chicas vs Chicos cada quien traiga una botella llena de agua w/

Todos: Vamos

Todos llegamos con botellas de agua las chicas tenían una grandes y los chicos unas pequeñas pero para nuestra suerte Mouse tenía una pistola de agua y así sacamos ventaja

Mouse: Señoritas listas para sentir la furia de los chicos

Petunia: Calla tío

Flaky: Al ataque mis valientes

Todos: Siiiiiiiiii¡

Todos empezamos a echarnos agua algunas veces las chicas corrían tras nosotros y algunas veces nosotros tomábamos ventaja y las corre atábamos hasta que por mala suerte las chicas ganaron

Petunia: Siii poder femenino

Flaky: Siii eso es genial

Petunia: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii viva a las mujeres

Splendid: Están locas

Flippy: Y en especial Flaky

Flaky: Oye ¬¬

Flippy: Si pero al menos nosotros podemos hacer esto

Me lance hacia Flaky haciendo que esta se sonrojara y la tomara de la cintura llevándomela al agua y los demás gritos de los chicos que decían Beso Beso.

Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy espero que les allá gustado y dejen rewiews espero con ansias sus comentarios bueno hasta la próxima.

Flaky134HtF fuera


	2. No se me ocurre un titulo bueno xD

Comenzando

Flaky Pov

No entiendo porque Flippy hizo esa acción hizo que me sonrojara pero al notar que me lanzo al agua junto con el pude ver su expresión era de "Amor" pero enserio esa expresión en verdad era de amor no sabía que decir pero no puedo mentir me gusto que hiciera eso era muy lindo sus ojos color esmeralda, su cabello color verde él era perfecto él era el amor de mi vida simplemente lo es. Apenas salimos del agua pudimos ver que todos estaban en otro lado haciendo cualquier cosa pero no prestaban atención.

Flaky: Flippy se puede saber porque hiciste eso

Flippy: No digas que no te gusto e.e vi tu cara y tenias una expresión de gusto niña

Flaky: E-eso es mentira pero me tengo que ir las chicas me llaman

Flippy: Esta bien espero volver a verte y creo que será muy pronto

Flaky: S-si

Petunia: Ven Flaky tenemos que ponernos el uniforme y la general te llama

Flaky: Si Petunia Chan

Me fui con Petunia si no antes voltee y vi a Flippy con los demás chicos la verdad no me importo mucho de que hablaban pero en cuando me vestí me puse un short y una polera negra con la chaqueta militar y mi boina y me prepare para ir con las demás al cuartel pero cuando llegamos pudimos ver que los chicos se nos adelantaron no sé como rayos llegaron primero que nosotras pero ellos estaban entrando a su cuartel y no pude evitar ver a Flippy quien solo me devolvió una sonrisa.

Giggels: Vamos chicas hay que entrar si no a general nos regañara

Flaky: Es cierto

Petunia: Pero que esperamos

Todas entramos al cuartel pero al parecer la general estaba hablando por teléfono su rostro tenía una expresión muy seria y a la vez de tristeza todas nos preocupamos pero cuando la general termino de hablar colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada a hacia nosotras

Alex: Chicas tengo malas y buenas noticias

Petunia: Malas y buenas

Alex: Así es cual noticia quieren primero buena o mala

Flaky: Chicas.. General queremos primero la mala

Alex: *suspiro* La mala es que tendrán que compartir habitación con los chicos durante 2 meses y dormirán con 2 chicos en una misma habitación y así los pondrán a entrenar no me pregunten porque

Todas: WTF¡?

Alex: Bueno la buena es que los fines de semana los tiene libres para andar por el lugar o explorar :3

Flaky: General una pregunta

Alex: Si cual es cadete Flaky

Flaky: Cual es el nombre del general del escuadrón de los chicos

Alex: Emm bueno su nombre es Bruno y el y yo… mejor olvídenlo

Petunia: Y cuando nos mudamos

Alex: Hoy mismo bueno Mijas agarren sus chivas y se me van al otro cuartel

Todas: Si

La verdad me molesto un poco lo de la general pero a la vez me agrado porque si me tocaba con Flippy sería algo maravilloso pero lo malo sería que los chicos se llevarían con las chicas en los entrenamientos pero no le debo de dar mucha importancia

Giggels: Chicas preparadas para esto

¿?: Si

Petunia: Quien eres tu ¡?

Yui: Mi nombre es Yui Makino

Flaky/Petunia/Giggels: Es un gusto conocerte Yui

Yui: El gusto es mío chicas

Flaky: Preparadas chicas para esto

Todas: Creo que si

Yui: Entonces entremos a la habitación que nos corresponde las veo luego chicas

Todas nos despedimos y cada quien fue entrando a la habitación correspondiente a mí en este caso me toco la habitación 3-3 no le di mucha importancia a la habitación y me dispuse a entrar pero pude ver que estaba Mouse jugando con una pelota de tenis pero creo que no había nadie más.

Mouse: Así que te toco conmigo señorita Flaky

Flaky: Si y tienes otro compañero

Mouse: Claro que si señorita es Flippy

Flaky: FLIPPY no pude ser porque

Mouse: Señorita está usted loca

Flaky: ¬¬ Deja de ser tan caballeroso

Mouse: Gracias no me gusta actuar así es mas lo odio

Flaky: Bueno y donde dormiré

Mouse: En esta cama esta junto a la mía

Flaky: Ok gracias mouse nwn

Mouse: Lo que digas

Después de acomodar mis cosas me dirigí a fuera ahí estaban Petunia y Yui no sé donde este Giggels pero se me hizo raro pero puede notar que petunia tenía una grabadora de donde sacara esas cosas parece una ninja xD

Flaky: De donde sacaste esa grabadora

Petunia: Me la presto la general

Yui: Así es Flaky

Flaky: Petunia por un momento pensé que eras ninja jajajaaja

Petunia: e.e ninja

Yui: Jajá pobre petunia

Flaky: Y giggels

Yui: Esta con su familia sus padres sobrevivieron

Petunia: Me alegro por ella

Flaky: Si..

Todas estábamos en santa paz cuando de repente la general Alex nos espanto pero salió de la nada ella si es ninja

Alex: HOLA CHICAS¡

Todas: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA General

Alex: Lo siento las espante jajá pero fue gracioso

Flaky: No fue gracioso QAQ

Petunia: Si no fue gracioso pero es buena para espantar

Alex: Bueno chicas como todavía es sábado que quieren hacer el general Bruno me prestó esta camioneta para poder ir a ver el lugar

Flaky: Enserio que genial

Petunia: Si es muy genial general

Yui: Y cuando vamos

Alex: En este momento escuche que en el pueblo hay un lugar donde nos podamos divertir aunque sea un rato que les parece chicas es buena idea o no?

Todas: Si genial¡

Alex: Chicas pero no pueden venir así yo les prestare ropa :3

Yui: Pero esa ropa no es atrevida o si

Alex: Pues en lo general son faldas un poco cortas poleras blancas y su chaqueta militar y ya

Flaky: Muy bien porque si está haciendo calor :p

Yui: Bueno chicas que esperamos

Petunia: ALTO pero los chicos también vendrán general

Alex: Ellos estarán en otro lugar me lo confirmo el general Bruno :3

Flaky: Menos mal y general se pondrá lo mismo

Alex: Se pude decir que si pero mejor apurémonos chicas

Todas: SI¡

Cuando terminamos todas estábamos listas la verdad me gusto mucho la ropa era un falda militar no tan corta te quedaba arriba de la rodilla y la polera era blanca un poco ajustada pero bonita solo que mi pelo estaba desordenado así que solo lo cepille y me puse unos broches blancos y listo ya estaba lista

Alex: Todas listas mis camaradas

Todas: Siiii

Alex: Muy bien subamos a la camioneta

Petunia: Donde esta

Yui: Si donde esta

Alex: Esta en la entradaaaa QAQ

Flaky: Vamos a la entrada yeahh

Alex: Allá esta shiiiiiii tenemos suerte chicas

Flaky: Que esperamos subamos

Todas subimos a la camioneta creo que el viaje duro unos 30 minutos pero cuando llegamos pudimos ver a muchos chicos lindos y el "Pueblo" era nada más y nada menos que una enorme ciudad llamada Happy Tree Trown ami me pareció hermosa *-* y cuando salimos de la camioneta pudimos ver a unos chicos súper lindos que nos miraban de pies a cabeza

Lifty: Y ustedes quienes son hermosas damas

Shifty: Si son tan amables nos podrían decir sus nombres

Petunia: Yo me llamo Petunia y ellas son mis amigas Flaky y Yui es un gusto conocerlos

Handy: Así que usted señorita se llama Petunia es hermosa

Petunia: Jeje si y ustedes chicos a que se dedican

Shifty: Mi hermano Lifty y yo somos ladrones profesionales Handy es ingeniero Cuddels es camarero y Toothy es policía pero aun así nos llevamos bien y ustedes damas a que se dedican

Flaky: Estudiamos en la escuela militar está cerca de aquí

Yui: Así es

Toothy: Son muy jóvenes para estar en la guerra y dime pequeña pelirroja cuántos años tienes

Flaky: Yo tengo 13 hoy los cumplo :3

Petunia: No lo sabía Flaky Felicidades entonces

Yui: Si felicidades y alguien ha visto a la general Alex

Cuddels: Es una chica alta de pelo largo pelirrojo con una falda militar y una polera blanca con una chaqueta militar

Flaky: Si es ella donde esta

Toothy: Esta con Lifty y Shifty al parecer la están coqueteando

Alex: Déjenme en paz niñatos ¬¬ no soy de su edad

Lifty: Tenemos 16 años vamos nena

Shifty: Además no sabemos tu edad no sabemos si eres joven o vieja

Alex: "Vieja" para su información tengo 18 años y ingrese a la escuela militar a los 5 años y mejor cállense la boca de una maldita vez

Cuddels: Que carácter señorita yo por surte soy de su edad

Shifty: Yo también Lifty es el menor

Alex: Ya mejor vámonos chicas tenemos que regresar al cuartel pronto si no el general Bruno me regañara

Yui: Pero general a dónde iremos

Alex: Conozco un bar por aquí es muy elegante podemos quedarnos ahí por un rato que les parece chicas

Todas: Si¡

Alex: Muy bien que esperamos vengan

Todos incluso los chicos que nos molestaron nos siguieron pero la mayoría veía a la general la verdad era muy bonita para tener 18 años tenía buena figura pero me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán los chicos? Creo que ellos se fueron a otro bar o algo por el estilo pero no le tome tanta importancia así que me enfoque en seguir a la general. Al llegar al bar pudimos notar que era un lugar muy bonito y con clase pero la general nos ordeno que nos sentáramos en una mesa y que le dejáramos un lugar.

Alex: Chicas que les parece el lugar es bonito no?

Flaky: Me encanta tiene clase

Petunia: Y es muy limpio menos mal no chicas?

Yui: Si

Alex: Chicas ustedes siéntense aquí yo me sentare en la otra mesa si cualquier cosa que pase me dicen ami ok

Todas: Entendido general Alex

Alex: Chicas mejor díganme Alex y están llamando la atención de todos

Todas: Lo sentimos

Alex: No se preocupen bueno las veo luego

Flaky: Bueno chicas la general se acaba de ir que podemos ordenar

Yui: Cerveza *¬*

Petunia: Agua

Flaky: Yo quiero una cerveza w/

Lammy: Buenas noches señoritas puedo tomar su orden

Petunia: Si pude traernos 3 cervezas frías por favor

Lammy: Claro señoritas ahora se las traigo

Flaky: Que bueno que a nosotras no estamos como la general tiene a muchos chicos a su alrededor

Petunia: Si pobre vamos a ver como esta chicas

Yui: Yo me quedo ustedes vallan

Flaky/Petunia: Ok

Flaky: General Alex

Alex: Ayúdenme chicas

Lifty: Vamos que no te diviertes muñeca

Cuddels: Vamos sal conmigo

Disco bear: No conmigo

Shifty: No saldrá conmigo y a donde se fue?

Alex: Chicas muchas gracias por salvarme

Petunia: De nada general

Flaky: Si no es nada y escucharon ese sonido como un tanque de guerra

Lifty: Hey muñeca ven regresa

Alex: DIGISTE TANQUE DE GUERRA ¡?

Flaky: S-si

Alex: ESCUCHEN TODOS ESCONDANSE CHICAS YO IRE AL AUTO POR ARMAS CREO QUE NOS AN INVADIDO TODOS CONSERVEN LA CALMA

Todos: QUE¡

ALEX: CALLENSE O LLAMARAN LA ATENCION

Todos: Ok

Flaky: General estará bien

Alex: Si pero tengan cuidado donde estará el General Bruno bueno Petunia cuida de Flaky y Yui en lo que vengo

Petunia: Si general

La general salió del bar pero todos ahí adentro nos empezamos a preocupar ya habían pasado 20 minutos de que la general salió pero escuchamos un ruido de afuera pero al entrar a la tienda era la general con un traje de militar normal tenía armas y detrás de ella estaba el General Bruno con los chicos

Alex: Escuchen todos aquí todos los presentes aquí excepto esas chicas se irán al cuartel donde estarán a salvo ya que el General Tiger ha venido por su venganza esto aremos Splendon tu y Mouse irán con los otros al escuadrón los demás se quedan conmigo entendido

Todos: Entendido General Alex

Flaky: General está segura de lo que va a hacer

Alex: Querida nunca más eh estado más segura

Flippy: Flaky no te preocupes yo te protegeré

Flaky: Gracias Flippy pero es hora

Petunia: Hay que salir

Yui: Están listos

Todos: Si

Todos salimos al campo de batalla yo Salí con una navaja en la mano Flippy salió con una pistola

Yui estaba ayudando a la gente que seguía en el campo y Petunia estaba peleando con un soldado la verdad no sabía qué hacer no sabía si estar triste, feliz o enojada pero ahí lo pude ver el maldito desgraciado que me quería violar

Tiger: Veo que sigues aquí niñata

Flaky: Sabes a que vengo

Tiger: No se a que vienes y tampoco me interesa si

Flaky: *susurrando* Vine por mi venganza maldito infeliz

Tiger: Que no te escucho dilo más alto perra

Flaky: Dije… VINE POR MI VENGANZA MALDITO INFELIZ

Tiger: Que mier...

No pude resistir me avente hacia el haciendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo con la navaja que tenía en la mano empecé a apuñalarlo hasta que este escupió sangre y me tomo del pelo puede notar que todos me observaban

Tiger: Que te crees maldita

Flaky: Suéltame maldito

Tiger: Jamás perra

Flippy: Suéltala maldito infeliz

Tiger: Mira que miedo tengo tu amiguito vino a rescatarte que patético

Flippy: Ahora si maldito

Flaky: FLIPPY¡

Flippy disparo hacia Tiger haciendo que este callera al suelo soltándome pero eso pensé yo el todavía seguía en pie y de la nada saco una pistola apuntando hacia mí pero flippy se pudo dar cuenta a lo cual el me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me quedo sin aire pero lo nunca me imagine que pasaría

Tiger: Ahora su te mueres maldita zorra¡

Flaky: Flippy NOO¡

Flippy: *susurrando* Prometí que siempre te protegería Flaky y eso hago argg

Tiger: Muere maldita

Flaky: FLIPPY NO¡

Flippy: Te protegeré cueste lo que cueste

Tiger le había disparado a Flippy lo que hizo que el me abrazara con más fuerza para luego caer al piso pero lo peor a un no a pasado Tiger se dirigió hacia ami

Tiger: Tu amiguito esta muerto y tú vendrás conmigo maldita

Flaky: NOOO

Alex: Suéltala maldito infeliz

Tiger: No lo creo maldita

Alex: Que rayo..

Flaky: GENERAL¡

No lo puedo creer la general Alex estaba muerta y todo gracias ami DIOS MIO que hice yo para merecerme todo esto y Flippy que pasara con el pero que rayos está reaccionando no está muerto el está VIVO

Flippy: T-Tiger agg suéltala

Tiger: No lo creo maldito ella me servirá para mis experimentos y para complacerme jajá

Flaky: NOO Flippy

Flippy: F-Flaky

Muy bien amigos esto es todo por ahora y esta largo este capítulo me hice 10 hojas y en mi país (México) son las 12:00 am asi que tengo sueño y hasta aquí dejo el capitulo 2 que tengan buen dia o noche lo que sea en su país

Flaky134HtF fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Pov normal

Tiger tomo a Flaky del pelo y se la llevo casi arrastrándola pero la pobre gritaba de dolor pero su "Amigo" solo se le quedaba viendo pero este no se levanto permaneció en el suelo un buen rato hasta que la pequeña pelirroja hizo algo que no y corrió hacia él.

Flaky: Suéltame maldito

Tiger: Que mier...

Flaky: FLIPPY¡

Flippy: Flaky estas bien

Flaky: Si pero tú no y la general Alex está muerta

Alex: F-Flaky no lo creo

Flaky/ Flippy: GENERAL ESTA VIVA

Alex: Así es chicos pero solo con una herida grave jeje

Tiger: Que conmovedor no más bien que patético

Flippy: Maldito

Alex: Te parece si hacemos un trato Tiger

Flippy: General pero

Alex: Confía en mi soldado

Tiger: Que clase de trato

Alex: Yo a cambio de Flaky que te parece

Tiger: Esa niñata tiene buen cuerpo pero tu mm guardias arreste a las dos

Alex/Flaky: QUE¡

Flippy: Flaky¡

Flaky: Flippy¡

Alex: Maldito de mierda te pudrirás en el infierno

Tiger: Cállate maldita y tienes suerte de que no quiera a las demás chicas pero tú y la niñata cuestan más que las demás

Flaky: Maldito

Tiger: Cállate perra ami no me hablas así entendiste

Alex: No le hables así

Tiger: Ya me hartaron llévenlas al cuartel y enciérralas en una habitación

Soldado x: Si general caminen malditas

Flaky: *susurrando* Grr maldito de mierda

Alex: Flippy regresa al cuartel y diles a todos sobre esto argg y al general Bruno también ahhh maldito

Flippy: Entendido General cuide de Flaky por favor¡

Tiger: Caminen malditas

Soldado x 2: Suban al auto

Alex y Flaky subieron a auto y vieron como Flippy se marchaba al cuartel con cuidado de que no lo vieran pero Flaky en verdad quería estar con él porque siempre la protegería pero estaba con la general Alex y se sentía segura con ella pero lo que les esperaba nunca se lo imaginarían

Soldado x: Salgan del auto

Flaky: Vamos general

Alex: No te preocupes Flaky ya voy

Soldado x: Otro soldado las escoltara a su cuarto

Flaky: General tengo miedo

Alex: Tranquila pequeña todo estará bien

¿?: Vamos caminen

Alex: Esa voz se me hace familiar

¿?: A quien Alex

Alex: Pop? ¡

Pop: Si

Flaky: No entiendo nada

Alex: Pop y yo fuimos amigos en la infancia pero sus padres se mudaron a otro estado

Pop: Así es

Alex: Tanto tiempo

Pop: Si recuerdo cuando todavía eras una pequeña niña

Flaky: Ya llegamos

Pop: Lo siento mucho pero si no el General Tiger me matara

Alex: Entiendo Pop no te preocupes ven Flaky

Pop: En verdad lo siento pero me tengo que ir ten esta arma para que puedas defenderte

Alex: Gracias pop

Pop se fue dejando solas a Flaky y Alex pero pronto dos soldados llegaron para cuidar de que no escaparan pero al poco rato tocaron la puerta y era Tiger que tria consigo instrumentos de tortura Tiger entro a la habitación con instrumentos de tortura pero no encontró a Alex y a Flaky  
Tiger: Donde carajo están  
Alex: Detrás de ti maldito  
Tiger: Te crees muy lista con esa arma ni dañas a una hormiga  
Flaky: Cállate  
Tiger: Cállate la maldita boca niñata  
Alex: No le hables así  
Tiger: Si y que harás al respecto si yo puedo hacer esto  
Tiger le enterró un cuchillo en el ojo a Alex quien solo cayó al piso y Flaky estaba tratando de ayudarla pero fue fallido tratando de ayudarla pero a ambas las golpearon en la cabeza .Ambas tardaron en despertar pero Alex tardo mas ya que se desangro pero por suerte no murió pero a Flaky se la llevaron a otra habitación y dejaron a solas a Alex y a Tiger  
Alex: D-donde estoy  
Tiger: Estas bien muñeca

Alex: Maldito infeliz DONDE ESTA FLAKY

Tiger: Tranquila ella está bien pero ahora tu serás mía por un buen rato  
Alex: A que te refieres  
Tiger: Fácil te violare  
Alex: QUE¡  
Tiger le fue quitando la ropa a Alex hasta dejarla en ropa interior 0-0  
Alex:*sonrojada* DEJAME MALDITO  
Tiger: No lo creo  
Tiger callo a Alex con un beso para luego ir quitándole poco a poco el sujetador que tenia y así empezar a manosear sus pechos

En otra habitación

1 soldado: Si pero deberías de dejarla amigo  
2 Soldado: Lo se pero que asemos con esa niña  
1 soldado: Yo digo que la dejemos escapar mira pobre sita esta traumada  
Flaky: *susurrando* Mama Papa como los extraño  
Soldado 1: Niña estas bien  
Flaky: Si..  
Soldado1:Amigo iré a la cocina por algo  
Soldado 2: Ok tráeme algo  
Flaky: *pensando* Esta es mi oportunidad de escapar  
Soldado 1: Ok  
Pasaron 5 min y su amigo no regresaba así que decidió ir en busca de el  
Soldado 2: Niña no te muevas ahora vuelvo  
Flaky: Yep  
En otro lado  
Bruno: Chicos tienen ya todo listo  
Todos: Si  
Flippy: General tiene los binoculares  
Bruno: Si ten soldado  
Flippy tomo los binoculares y empezó a examinar el lugar hasta que se topo con una pequeña figura pelirroja y hizo el zoom más grande y pudo ver que era Flaky quien estaba saliendo por la ventana 0-0  
Flippy: Que rayos hace esa niña  
Bruno: Dios esa es Flaky  
Splendid: Al parecer  
Flippy: Creo que está buscando a la general  
Bruno: Chicos traen la laptop

Splendont: Si general  
Bruno: excelente dénmela  
Todos: Ok  
Bruno: Flippy dame los binoculares tengo una idea  
Flippy: General que ara  
Bruno hizo un montón de cosas extrañas pero después en la pantalla de la laptop todo se podía ver se podía ver como en los binoculares  
Flippy: Buena idea general  
Bruno Gracias

Flippy: Miren todos Flaky entro por la ventana y esa no es  
Bruno: ALEX dios mío el maldito de Tiger abuso de ella  
En otro lado  
Flaky: GENERAL ESTA BIEN DIOS MIO  
Alex: F-flaky  
Flaky: General su ropa está rota  
Alex: Querida la tuya también no te paso nada  
Flaky: N-no pero la ayudare a vestirse  
Alex: Eres buena soldado  
Flaky: G-gracias  
Flaky ayudo a Alex a vestirse pero cuando terminaron pudo observar que su pantalón estaba rasgado lo cual se lo tuvo que terminar de romper y su blusa le quedaba como top  
Alex: Vámonos soldado

Flaky: Si general  
Tiger: A donde crees que vas perra  
Flaky: Que te importa maldito de mierda  
Tiger: Ahora si te mueres  
Tiger lanzo una navaja que solo roso a Flaky ya que Alex se atravesó y se la enterró en el hombro pero ah Tiger no le importo y saco una pistola pero por mala suerte le dio a Flaky en la pierna pero después empezó a dispararle a Alex quien de la nada saco una navaja y la lanzo enterrándosela a Tiger en el cuello  
Tiger: Perra  
Alex: Muérete infeliz de mierda

Tiger: Calla per….

Alex: Ya era hora de que murieras

Flaky: G-general Alex vámonos

Alex: Si pero no podemos salir por delante tendremos que salir por la ventana

Flaky: O-ok

Alex: Tu bajaras primero yo bajare pronto

Flaky: Ok

Con la ayuda de la general Flaky salió por la ventana sin que nadie la viera pero antes de que la general pudiera salir unos soldados entraron a la habitación pero la pelirroja ya había bajado asi que se dirigió al bosque por surte el general Bruno estaba cecas de ahí

Flaky: H-hay alguien a-ahí

Flippy: FLAKY ESTAS VIVA¡

Flaky: Flippy te extrañe mucho

Bruno: Y la general Alex donde esta

Flaky: La general no debería en tardar en salir

Bruno: Ok pero espera que está pasando allá adentro Flippy

Flippy: Es la general Alex al parecer está escapando de algo pero ES UNA EXPLOSION

Bruno: Chicos TODOS CUBRANSE

La explosión fue grande pero antes de que el edifico explotara se escucho el grito de una mujer pero su voz se escuchaba ronca

Bruno: Creo que ya paso

Todos: GENERAL

Bruno: QUE RAYOS

Alex: AHHHHHHHHHHHH o/

Lifty: Ella no es aquella chica sexy de pelo pelirrojo

Todos: Si

Bruno: Es la general Alex

Todos: OwO

Alex: Mueran PERRAS

Bruno: No ah cambiado nada

Soldado x: Espera yo no hice nad…

Alex: Siii muere maldita perra

Flippy: Que le pasa

Bruno: Esto ya no es normal a no ser que O NO¡

El general Bruno se acerco a paso lento hacia la general Alex pero su cara mostraba una expresión de miedo

Toothy: Esa chica si asusta

Todos: Si

Bruno: A-alex estas b-bien

Alex: Todo está manchado de un rojo carmesí todo ES HERMOSO

Bruno: Tranquila ahora ven conmigo estarás bien

Alex: Bruno lo eh vuelto a hacer verdad y mis ojos

Bruno: Si son color amarillo

Alex: Bruno

Alex fue a abrazar a Bruno quien estaba preocupado de cómo reaccionaría pero al parecer todo salió bien pero todos los cadetes y los que los acompañaban se quedaron en blanco

Bruno: Chicos es hora de regresar al cuartel

Todos: Si general

Bruno: Por cierto los chicos que estaban en el bar están aquí

Splendid: Si general

Bruno: Chicos les gustaría estudiar aquí

Todos: Si¡

Bruno: Muy bien ahora suban a las camionetas chicas les encargo a la general

Todas: Si general

Flaky: Venga general los chicos del Escuadrón de Bruno se irán con ellos

Alex: Muy bien chicas yo iré hasta atrás

Yui: Muy bien vámonos

El camino fue un poco largo lo cual la general Alex se quedo dormida en el hombro de Shifty haciendo que este se sonrojara y que los demás chicos se pusieran celosos pero cuando llegaron al cuartel el general Bruno le pidió a el que la cuidara 0-0

Bruno: Cuida de ella e.e

Shifty: Si general

Bruno: Bueno ya puedes llevarla a su cuarto

Shifty se llevo a Alex a su cuarto para cuidarla pero primero la recostó en su cama pero luego de un rato el decidió subirse con ella para cuidarla y al final termino dormido y aww :3 ya se imaginaran que lindo

Flaky: General puedo pasar

Flippy: Dile que vienes conmigo

Flaky: General Flippy viene conmigo

Flippy: Vamos a entrar

Flaky: Ok

Ambos entraron pero para su sorpresa pudieron observar a ambos jóvenes acostados en la cama

Flaky: Aww pero que lindo

Flippy: Que cursi

Flaky: Ya se les tomare una foto

Flippy: Ehh¡

Flaky: Listo vámonos

Flippy: Ok

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación dejando a la pareja acostada en la cama

Flippy: Vamos Flaky tenemos que ir a nuestra habitación

Flaky: Quien te dijo

Flippy: Mouse

Flaky: Lo sospeche

Los dos entraron a la habitación y se recostaron en sus respectivas camas pero Flippy se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de su cama

Flaky: Que quieres

Flippy: Tu sabes lo que quiero *poniendo ojos de cachorrito*

Flaky: No va a funcionar… ok si ven acuéstate

Flippy: Ehh

Flaky: Bueno ya hay que dormirnos

Flippy: No sin antes esto

Flippy le dio un beso a Flaky pero ese beso no fue como cualquier otro si no que fue Suave pero caliente a la vez cuando se separaron ambos estaban completamente sonrojados

Flippy: Ahora si es hora de dormir hasta mañana

Flaky: Ehh si hasta mañana que descanses

Flaky al decir lo último se recargo en el pecho de Flippy y este solo la abrazo y entre un último beso ambos quedaron profundamente dormido c:

Espero que les haya gustado si les gusto dejen su rewiew hasta el próximo cap.

Flaky134HtF fuera


End file.
